This invention relates generally to garment drying devices and in particular to garment drying devices which are adapted to maintain the approximate shape of the garment and be suspended in a vertical position.
The garment drying devices of the prior art typically comprise a rack or mesh of a foraminous material upon which the garment was laid, generally in a horizontal position, for drying.
Some of the prior art devices included clamps which were applied to the outside of the garment to prevent shrinking of the material.
Other devices utilized a framework defining the approximate shape of the garment and placed inside the garment to maintain its shape. The garment, however, remained flat, allowing the moisture to escape only from the exterior of the garment.
Still other devices were fabricated as a double, rigid wire grid between which the garment was clamped in order to hold its shape and to prevent it from sagging when the device was hung in the vertical position. Again, moisture was allowed to escape only from the exterior of the garment.
Such garment drying devices of the prior art all represented cumbersome and expensive methods of drying the garment by permitting the moisture to escape only from the exterior of the garment.